Of Knights and Cowboys
by Yilvina1
Summary: Jessie is captured by an unknown. Buzz and Woody search for the Cowgirl. An old friend will show up in later chapters.  Please forgive me, if the english isn t the best. I m not speaking english for usual.


Jessie opened her eyes. It took a while before she had become accustomed to the dim light and was able to look around. She lay on a plastic base, which look like a stone. The walls around them were circular. At one point was a window through which light fell. Jessie rose and walked to the window. Deep down she could see the ground. Apparently she was in a tower. The room wasn´t big. Jessie could walk five steps when they went right through it and and 20 when they ran along the walls. The Cowgirl wondered how she had come here and remembered that she had been waiting on the porch for on Buzz. The Space Ranger had asked her out for a date .Bonnie had gone away with their parents over the weekend, they had agreed to meet on the porch. Jessie had set down to one of the steps, as a few powerful hands had gripped her and she was a bit over the head. What happened next, she did not know. The room wich lay outside the tower did not look like a sleepin room. On the wall was a huge wardrobe, whose doors do not keep the pressure up and had opened. Old clothes had fallen to the floor. Old magazines and Photos were laying there ,too. Boxes of every size have been put in a shelf.  
The tower was located on a table. Under the table huts were seen, which formed a kind of village, around the village ran a wall made of Duplo bricks, which was twice as high as the cowgirl. Jessie knew that she would come out hard here. She had studied the window, it was too small, she could not was´t a door, somewhere, a mechanism had to be hidden, which opened a wall.  
The only light came from an adjoining room. The door was ajar, so that only a ray of light in the room was just enough to see the surrounding area, but too little to detect cracks in the wall. Jessie investigate the walls. It could take hours, until she had found a switch.

Buzz already waited for half an hour, and doubt spread in Jessie had changed her mind about? The Space Ranger remembered how her eyes shone as he had asked timidly if she would go out with him. He had published stuttered at no coherent sentences, but Jessie had understood at the end, what he asked her and she had dropped joyously around the neck.  
It had for years a certain tension existed between them, but only since her escape from of Sunny Side and the near end had approached both of them.  
Buzz sighed and ran his gaze wander over the meadow. On the freshly cut surface, he could make out an object. He got up and come closer to the realized that it was Jessie's hat. He picked it up and ran back into the house and up the stairs, "Woody," he yelled, "Jessie is gone!"  
When he saw the cowboy, he grabbed him by the vest, shook him and shouted: She's gone, gone, at first I just thought it would be too late, but then I found her hat. Outside on the lawn, Woody,she´s gone! "  
Woody freed from Buzz and asked, "Who's gone?" Then he saw Jessie's hat and understand. He grabbed his arm and demanded Buzz: Tell me again everything from the beginning.  
The Space Ranger nodded and said: "We had arranged to meet outside on the porch, Jessie and me. At first I thought she would be late,then I saw her hat. You can never just lay their hat somewhere, Woody."  
The cowboy nodded and called a crisis meeting. He explained briefly what Buzzhas reported and asked when Jessie was last seen. Mrs. Potato Head had seen her as she left the room, about 10 minutes before Buzz followed her.  
"We look forher." Woody decided contacted Buzz. "Who is coming?" Slinky and Rex stepped forward. Mrs. Potato Head gaveher husband the angry eyes and then took leave of him profusely before he joined to the others.  
"Let's go." Buzz said, and began to move.  
Woody and the others followed him. Woody was stopped by Bullseye, the horse nudged him to hear and read a pleading neighing.  
"All right, come with me" the sheriff said.

Jessie had scanned the walls, but didn´t found a switch. Suddenly there was a slight click and the bottom opened up a gap. "I was?" Jessie asked herself.  
The answer came when a man in armor, which gleamed silver in the dim light, before her rose from the hatch. The Cowgirl stepped back.  
"I see you are awake, your Majesty. The Knight points to a bow. The King awaits you. I beg you to excuse the existing accommodation."  
The knight pointed with his hand on the hatch and waited until Jessie was downstairs. She looked around and discovered a door. The Cowgirl ran through it, but was stopped by two other knights, their spears crossed in front of her. A fourth Man approached and stood before her. Meanwhile, the Knight reached the bottom,  
So surrounded Jessie had no other choice than to reach. Before them lay the huts of the villagers. The Knights, however, took a curved path that took them under the table. There were two imposing chairs, a man sat with a crown sat on the bigger one, the King. He did not flinch until the Knights arrived before him. two placed themselves at Jessie's side.  
The king smiled behind his black studied him furtively. He had gray eyes, over which grew bushy eyebrows. His hair was neatly cut and how the knights, he wore a shining armor.  
The king rose from his throne and knelt down before Jessei: "My queen, you see me excited to see you again." The man got up and made a gesture with his right hand.  
An elderly woman came and knelt briefly before the king then stood beside Jessie.  
Miss Leila, you willpreparemy bride for the weddingceremony. When the sun goes down tomorrow, I wish to be married "  
"As you wish." Leila grabbed Jessie at the elbow and led her out of the hal. She lead her behind a cotton wall. Here was a room, in the center stood a bed, right size for Jessie, a Toy wardrobe at the other wall  
Jessie's attention, however, was distracted by a dress that was hanging on a wooden frame.  
"I'm afraid this is a misunderstanding," she turned to the hard-working woman. , I'm not the bride to the king. "  
"If you aren´´t, he would not let you bring here," was the reply. "I can understand that you are afraid, this is normal. But the king is a good ruler. If you serves him well, it is your loss not to be." Leila tried to calm down the cowgirl.  
"If you now would you please put your things!"  
Jessie looked at her inquiringly.  
"I speak of the inappropriate wearing the clothes ." Leila said Jessie, taking of fher hat. The woman did not listen to Jessie's protests and tried to pull off her blouse. She quickly realized that it was impossible.  
"Then we will make it different," Leila decided and got was made from several layers of fabric, which fell down in waves. . Only from nearby you could see the many pearls that adorned the fabric. The maid took Jessie's dress over her head. It fit perfectly, but could not close in the back. Leila took the veil and draped it so he hid Jessie usual clothes.  
"You will be a beautiful bride," she said, and blinked away a few tears.  
Then she pulled the dress from Jessie again and advised her to go to sleep.


End file.
